


In Twilight's Grasp

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Height Differences, Height Kink, Restraints, portal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The Twilight Princess craves the legendary Hero of Time ...and she gets what she wants, no matter what.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Femdom February





	In Twilight's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my entry for last year's Femdom February showcase for the Black Penguin. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

With a wave of her palm, the hordes were cast aside.

Midna’s deft slaps were emulated by the massive hand under her thrall. While such an artifact would suffice it was far from her only weapon she brought to play - a temporary Sol, an ancient sky cannon, an old bridge, even the pack of twilit wolves that she’d reared and trained to follow her whim. All that and more came out of her powerful, enchanted mirror.

But few of those other instruments were being brought to play today, because the Princess was just going through the motions. Her normally mischievous grin was replaced with a dour frown. _‘This is boring.’_

The calming sights of the Palace of Twilight weren’t really helping her mood. While the Twilight Princess had been freed of her latest curse and restored to her true, statuesque form, she took no joy or pleasure in that fact. If there was supposed to be comfort in her ancestral home and her true body, she wasn’t sure where to find it.

With a half-hearted twirl, she expelled all her stored power. Around her, the hapless Bulbins were blown away, much like the last few thousand before them. Midna sighed. “How many times do I have to teach you this lesson?”

The hordes didn’t say anything, but they didn’t need to. She actually paused long enough to let the spacious gap her last attack had caused to be filled in. Midna caught a glimpse of something large behind her in her mirror. she turned to to the squad leader - a larger, fatter Bulbin. “Are you next?”

Again no answer came, but it wasn’t required. She could see it in their stances, how they clutched their simple clubs like the fragile lifelines they were. The way they eyed her not as a target, but as a force of nature itself. But more than that...she could see their death.

She could see fear in their red eyes.

Midna raised her hand, the stone construct mimicking her from behind. She smirked.

“Good.”

_Snap!_

Across the battlefield, a god was raging.

Its body was a mockery of mans - a facsimile of a hero twisted by ancient wrath. In its hand was death, taking the form of a wicked looking sword of crossed waves. By its power, the hordes of its foes were washed away. Its face was twisted in rage - soulless white eyes framed in blood and a wicked blue scar.

A god sealed in a mask, in the hands of a mere boy.

Link pulled off the mask with a gasp, trying to catch his breath. The transformation into the Fierce Deity was a painful one, and always left him feeling exhausted afterwards. He cast a wary gaze across the massive hall, trying to see if there was any more foes.

Nothing remained...at least in front of him.

“It's dangerous to be out here alone.”

Link turned around with a yelp, eliciting a chuckle from the woman behind him. His gaze was locked on her hips before he glanced up at her looming, smirking face.

The Twilight Princess herself.

Link glanced behind her to see the decaying remains of an obvious ambush, one that had fallen before it could even strike. Midna paid it no heed and merely handed him a bottle of viscous yellow potion. “Here, take this.”

Link accepted the bottle. A flurry of light appeared from behind him. “He’s not alone! He has me!”

Midna chuckled at the fairy’s exuberance. She remained long enough to make sure the young hero finished his elixir. The brief lull in battle gave her time to appraise her unlikely, though not unwanted, partner.

This Link was different than the ones she knew, and especially the one that she’d gotten so close to in her exile. He was younger than the others, though only by a year or two. According to Lana, he was just shy of the age he’d been when he was awakened to save Hyrule.

Yet despite that he looked like he hadn’t aged more than a few months. The Zelda of this time suggested that maybe the Ocarina had something to do with it. Midna simply didn’t care enough to speculate.

But his appearance meant nothing, not to the one known as the Hero of Time. though his legend escaped her timeline, she’d quickly become aware of how renowned and celebrated this particular Hero was. Her initial dismissals were blown clean away the first time she’d seen him in battle...much less the first time she’d seen him don that cursed mask.

A boy cast out of time, forced back to his youth, and lived who knows how many lifetimes in the service of a doomed world.

It was a disservice to call him a boy.

Link finished the elixir with a hearty sigh. He smiled to Midna and handed her the now-empty bottle. She took it back with a smirk of her own. A nice, quiet respite in the midst of their terse battle.

The peace was shattered as the fairy suddenly started zipping around, flashing red. Midna swiftly conjured a facsimile of the palace’s layout and honed in on the alarming mass of red around the allied base.

“Our base is in danger isn't it? Yes, it is, because our base is always in danger."

She snapped away the map and turned back. “I’ll take care of this - go finish off that insufferable fool.”

Link nodded. The Twilight Princess dashed away, her robes billowing in the wind. The young hero paused. In the brief moment where her cloak was flying, he could make out the coveted sight of her ripe, full, and very bare ass.

He shook his thoughts clear and dashed off to the throne room, his trusty Kokiri Sword tapping against the inert mask…

_‘He was staring at my ass.’_

The same thought passed through Midna’s mind as she made the trek back to their base. Her brief retaliations against the pockets of enemies were purely on autopilot as she contemplated this new development. The Hero of Time had ogled her ass.

And it wasn’t the first time this battle either.

From the moment that they’d started, she could feel his gaze on her. The way she flaunted her statuesque body with every step. Her long, lucious legs that exposed her bare thighs from the paltry curtain that concealed her modesty. Even the way her breasts heaved and bounced as she brought the invading hordes to their knees.

Midna was proud of her looks, especially after being freed from her impish curse. She had long since gotten used to the stares and smolders of subjects, servents, and suitors. But with Link there was something else - something more.

She’d seen the way he admired her before, with eyes that cut through the heavy mass of darkness. Eyes that never seemed to question what he was seeing, eyes that had lived untold years trapped in time. They weren’t the eyes of a child.

Those were the eyes of a man.

Midna snapped out of her musing long enough to dodge a swipe from a Darknut, leaving it open to attack. A few swipes and a fist to the chest sent it smashing into the wall. She scoffed at the pathetic display and continued her assault. Yet the battle was taking a toll on her. Not physically, but mentally. All the fighting was winding her up - making her feel tense and in need of...release.

She still had needs, after all.

The Twilight Princess was no fool - she knew that there were certain boundaries that the lightworlders shouldn’t dare to cross. Not even in the pursuit of sating their lust. There was no such taboo amongst the dwellers in the Twilight, only the risks involved.

A risk Midna was very eager to take.

Midna arrived just in time to see Link standing triumphant over the enemy commander. She didn’t spare the pitiful excuse a single glance in favor of eying her victorious ally. She offered him a smile and casually stretched out the kinks in her muscles.

"That was a bit more strenuous than I expected. Still, it wasn't without a bit of fun."

Her cavalier admission was lost on Link as he eyed her statuesque, lithe form. The way she arched her back and raised her arms, pushing out her prominent cleavage. Before he could really question her antics, she was already done and strolling out the back. Link and his fairy companion weren’t far behind.

She made her way to the rear foyer with a controlled, confident strut. Her every step made her lovely ass bounce from between the teasing sway of her cloak. Instead Link’s eyes drew to her long, perfect legs. He was so preoccupied that he almost ran right into her as she came to a stop.

Minda sighed in content as she gazed over the twilight void. She beckoned Link to stand beside her and bask in the surreal beauty of her home. “Isn’t this nice? No more smelly beasts, no more repulsive dragons blotting out the sky...it's lovely.”

The young hero said nothing, but simply nodded in agreement. He had to admit - there was something...alluring, about the Twili’s home. A sort of sardonic, melancholic beauty that he felt oddly at peace with. _‘It reminds me of Termina in a way.’_

Link felt his fairy friend rustling under his cap. She quickly zipped out and lingered near his ear. “Oooh, I smell food!”

With that cheerful declaration, she was zipping off, back into the palace. The Twilight Princess moved to follow her, but quickly stopped just short of the entryway.

Midna resisted the urge to cheer as the fairy took the bait. She waited until the little sprite was back into the throne room before springing the rest of her trap. _‘That was easier than I expected. Enjoy your feast, little fairy.’_

Link had scarcely moved during the comotion, content to watch the swirling amber void that surrounded them. He felt Midna’s presence behind him, most likely ready to beckon him to follow their spritely companion.

He turned to face her...and then fell into a dark void.

Midna’s chambers were miraculously exactly as they’d been left.

The royal suite was a lavish series of rooms, reserved for her private use. She’d long yearned to return, to bask in the simple yet graceful opulence under the twilight sky. But she didn’t take her comrade to her bedchamber, nor the parlor or even the balcony. Instead she’d elected to take Link to the bathroom

He gasped the moment his body cleared the portal. His masks clattered to the ground. His eyes struggled to adjust to the dim lights. A glowing pool, a nearby mirror, and wall that cut the room in half. _‘Is this...a washroom?.’_

Midna looked at the disoriented lad with some concern. From what she understood he’d used warp magic before, so she didn't expect him to be so disoriented. _Must’ve been the Twilight magic...anyway.”_

“Ahem.”

Link snapped out of it as he heard her clear her throat. He turned back to her, curious of her intent. She could see something lingering on the edge of his wide eyes - wariness.

“I wanted to see something for myself - something that caught my eye.”

She snapped her fingers and summoned another puppet hand. The palm scooped up the surprised young hero. Before he could react, she created a set of twilight bonds on his wrists and ankles, keeping him in place.

Midna watched him try to struggle in her thrall’s grip. The look in his eyes finally revealed what she was looking for. She didn’t see fear, not even the childlike sense of curiosity….she saw steel.

“Yes...I was right.”

Her sultry chuckle sent a chill down his spine. She leaned over him, smirking and continued to taunt. “Do you think I didn’t see you staring? Ogling at me?”

She emphasized her words by running her hands down her curvaceous body, highlighting every supple inch. From her heaving breasts all the way down to her pillow of an ass, she roamed. And he stared the whole way.

Midna’s smirk widened. “That’s not the sort of interests for a child...is it?”

She stalked around the palm and the bound young warrior. Her teasing turned more inquisitive as she turned back and asked him. “But then again...you’re not really a child, are you, _Hero_?”

Link met her gaze, doing his best to look intimidating. All those years of fighting, all the times he’d had to relieve time...it came out only in his fierce eyes. Her eyes fluttered down to avoid it, and found something more relevant to her interests. She reached out and touched the tent in his pants.

He yelped at her sudden grasp. Her fingers squeezed and stroked his clothed arousal. The sight enticed her, even without seeing it in its full glory. Midna licked her lips and cooed. “Ooh, so you ARE interested in me.”

Midna reached down under his tunic. Her deft fingers made swift work of his shorts and tried to pull them down. They got caught on something, but were soon down to his ankles. Then she saw _what_ it had gotten caught on.

_‘...Where was he HIDING this?!_

The Twilight Princess openly gawked at Link’s equipment. The length, the balls...almost as big as HER Link. the only part that was comparatively lacking was the girth, but even that was modest enough for her needs.

She instinctively reached out to touch it. Her fingers still left a decent amount exposed. She felt the heat and the pulsing in his loins, almost lost in awe. _‘It’s so...warm.’_

Midna snapped out of the heavy fantasies and noticed that she’d started to stroke his cock. She glanced up to see that her simple touch had already had a noticeable impact on him. His youthful face was scrunched up as he endured her ministrations.

She kept her pumps slow and soft, simply trying to memorize every inch of his dick. The more time she spent on stroking him off, the more she felt vindicated in her decision to kidnap him. _‘Might be a little hard to explain why all the fairy food disappeared...but that’s not important.’_

Midna scooted closer, never breaking her stride. Her palm rubbed against the veiny skin, relishing the grooves and ribbons that covered his cock. Her other hand reached down to hold the base up. Link watched her with conflicting emotions, trading back and forth between ire and arousal. When her rubbing hand pulled away, he had to bite back a groan of disappointment.

_Pwtoo_!

She spat directly into her open palm. Her hand then wiped the spit onto his cockhead, swirling around to make sure it was nice and even. When her hand was nearly dry, Midna instead reached and spat directly onto his quivering cockhead before continuing her work. He looked up from her drooling mouth to her keen yet playful eyes as she performed a task that was obviously familiar.

Midna sensed his curiosity and spoke out as she continued her work. “I’ll let you in on a little secret - You’re not my first hero.”

Link couldn’t stop the scoff from leaving his lips. _‘As if that wasn’t already obvious.’_

She pouted at him, barely able to hide the devious smirk. “Aaw, can’t even act a little surprised?”

She pulled away, leaving his messy, throbbing cock yearning for her touch. Midna shrugged off her robe, letting her ornamented hood slide over her forehead as her sleeves passed her wrists. A small portal consumed the garment before it hit the ground, disappearing as quickly as it came.

She didn’t remove her loincloth in favor of walking back over to Link and straddling him. His cock wound up rubbing against her thighs. She paid it no heed in favor of taking his chin in her hand and tilting him up to take his lips.

Link sputtured in her mouth, but Midna ignored him and pressed on. She relished the taste of his spit as her tongue invaded his mouth. Her hand reached up and seized the back of his head. Her nails circled around his collar before diving beneath his shirt.

_“Pwah!”_

She pulled away, leaving a trail of spit between them. Her eyes were hazed over as she tried to reconcile their brief yet intense coupling. Below, her hips squirmed against his throbbing desire.

She brought a finger to her cheek and pondered. “Y’know, I think he was actually younger than you...well, mentally speaking. Kind of a bumpkin, but had a wild streak that could leave me limp.”

Link resisted the urge to shudder in revulsion. He didn’t want to hear about her sex life. Midna ignored his antics and kept on going.

“He used to put me on his lap. Kinda. Like. This.”

Midna suddenly dived forward, much to Link’s shock. However, a portal opened up before she could hit the ground and swallowed her up. The impish princess’s laughter echoed around the dim room, reaching over the soft babbling of the bath.

His head snapped around the room for any sign of the trickster princess. The hand he was sitting in suddenly bucked him up into the air. Link yelped in shock and braced for a sudden hard landing. However, his butt hit something softer than solid stone. His answer came when he felt something heavy plopping down on his head.

MIdna giggled at his confusion. She’d splayed out over the hand, adjusting it into a lounger for her benefit before placing her young hero on her lap. Her heaving bosom pushed down on his hat, getting the tail caught in her cleavage.

Her fingers played with his hair, mustling up the blond locks. Her other palm rubbed his cheek, letting him feel the almost-dry saliva she’d lobbed into it earlier. She pulled him up closer to her and whispered in his ear. “And then...I rode him. Hard. For hours sometimes.”

Her hand went down his cheek to his chest and kept going. She eventually reached his still-firm loins. “I think it felt something like...this.”

Midna’s fingers closed around his girth, barely able to cover half of his erection. However, what she did cover was squeezed between her palm with a force not unlike an actual pussy. The saliva on her hand helped in that matter.

She started to stroke against his shaft, increasing in speed with every pump. Her other hand draped across his neck and sized his shoulder, holding him in place. She leaned forward, breathing directly into his ear. “How does that feel? Is my hand good enough for you?”

Link’s labored grunts were her only answer. She took them as an incentive to go faster, and tightened her grip on him to compensate. The wet sounds of her hand choking his cucco echoed in her private washroom. All the stimulation made her covered nipples harden against the veil of darkness around her bosom, and her concealed pussy drip against the solid veil.

Midna continued her sordid, sultry stories as she jerked him off. She spared no detail. **“** We did it a lot once I got my body back. Pretty much every second we could spare, really. Every second, every way….and everywhere we could sneak into.”

“Kakariko Village, Death Mountain, Faron Woods, the Temple of Time-”

“?!”

She paused at his sudden outburst before her smirk widened even further. “Oh wait - you know _exactly_ what I mean, don’t you? The hall between the little alcove beneath the stairs?”

Her attempts to goad him just led him to more confusion. _That doesn’t even sound like the Temple of Time!’_

Midna simply kept stroking him off - rolling and twisting his engorged shaft. She hiked up her legs until they were almost flat against his sides before she finally continued. “Anyway...we did it every way we wanted...except for one.”

Against his better judgment, Link was curious of what she was talking about. Before he could erk out his question, she replaced her hand with both of her bare feet. The hero yelped in shock as her cool soles pressed against his cock.

Midna placed her now-free hand on his shoulder as she adjusted her body. She alternated her feet’s pace as she stroked him between her big and index toe. Her fingers rolled and massaged his shoulders as she explained, “We never really got to do this...but aren’t you a lucky little hero?”

Her toes glided up and down his length, nestling him between her feet. Despite how she walked around barefoot, the skin of her feet were so soft. Moreover, she showed off her dexterity by reaching up and swirling her big toe around his cock head.

Midna wasn’t at all nonplussed or strained as she continued exerting her control. Her thighs moved up and down as she firmly yet smoothly tended to his dick. He felt the cool metal of her belt and the soft fabric of her cloth on his back. Her grip on his shoulders kept his head squarely planted between her parted bosom.

She adjusted her pace and started to vigorously jerk in tandem. Midna had grown weary of her games and wanted to finish this round so they could get on with the _real_ fun. Link’s listed gaze was all but ready for her to take him all the way...

...until he saw where her feet had aimed his cock - right at his face.

The young hero tried to break free before it was too late. Yet no matter how he squirmed or struggled, the princess kept his dick aimed squarely at his face. Her toes wriggled faster as she coaxed him up to the brink. Midna’s predatory smirk grew until it threatened to consume her face.

He could hold out no longer, and Link’s eyes squeezed shut as he prepared for the mollifying shower...

_‘...where is it?’_

He could feel his spunk shooting out of his abused dick, and the fact that it was still pointed his way. But as time went on it became clear that his seed simply wasn’t landing on his body. Almost as if it was…

_‘..teleporting?’_

“Hmm hm hmmm, Hmm hm Hmmmm.”

He cracked open his eyes to confirm his suspicions. A dark portal hovered just above his ejaculating cock, consuming every rope of his copious ejaculation.

Link struggled past his orgamsic high to mull on where this portal led. His answer came when he felt something land on the top of his head.

“Oops. I missed a drop.”

Midna’s cool voice echoed in his ears. He could practically see her cocky smirk behind him. But he wasn’t able to see her face over the pair of supple breasts blocking his vision. He did make out the rim of a glowing green bowl that she’d conjured up under yet another portal.

She kept humming as load after load was shot up to her mystical bowl. His cum filled her basin before it finally petered out. The Twilight Princess eyed it with genuine fascination.

“Wow, you’ve got a lot built up, little hero.”

Midna waved away her portals and grabbed her basin with both hands. She brought the bowl up to her lips and let some of his cum drip into her mouth. She swilled it a bit before swallowing with a satisfied coo.

“Mmm, delicious. Way better than that soup.”

Link looked back as the Twilight Princess downed his spunk. She dipped her bowl back until it was sliding into her mouth. Her cheeks ballooned out as she struggled to hold it. A few errant drops slid down her chin.

The Twilight Princess sighed and lightly burped. “Aah...that hit the spot.”

She waved away her basin and looked down at him. Her free hand reached up and wiped away the sweat on his brow.“In fact...I think I’ll take some more now. But first-”

She held her comment and snapped her finger. Link flinched as a new portal opened up around him. He felt her let go of his now-shackled wrists and simply sunk away. Suddenly something popped out of the portal - Midna.

The specifics made his head spin.

The Twilight Princess exited her portal and pushed her crotch up to his face. His head was buried in her long loincloth, sticking his nose against her pelvis. Midna chuckled before shaking her loincloth to the side, exposing her bare, featureless body.

At least Link _thought_ it was featureless.

Midna snapped her fingers. Instantly the veil of darkness cleared away from her chest and hips, exposing her more feminine parts. A pair of deep blue nipples and puffy pussy lips. She reached behind his head and gently guided his face back into her crotch. “It’s your turn.”

Link’s nose was buffeted with the almost intoxicating aroma of feminine charm. Her thighs squeezed against his head, pushing him closer to her inviting lips. Despite knowing the truth of his supposed age, Midna had dared to presume that he was an amateur.

That had been her very first mistake.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen a woman’s genitals - far from it in fact. Whether it was a duo of Terminina redheads that had tried to ‘educate’ him on separate occasions or a handful of other lovely ladies from various races, the Hero of Time was anything but naive. So when he was presented with the twilight oasis gleaming and dripping before him...he drank.

“Ahh!”

Midna’s knuckles dug into his head as she held on for dear life. The Hero of Time attacked her loins with the same ferocity that carried his sword. His tongue trailed up and down her slit, leaving spit in his wake. Her heavy breath echoed through the washroom as she struggled to ask. “W...Where diiiid Y-youuuu…”

Link ignored her labored interrogations and focused on his attack. His tongue managed to pierce her folds and began to actively tease her dripping walls. He suckled on her vaginal juices, finding a certain fondness for the queer taste. Midna’s pants echoed in his ears, spurring him on.

The Twilight Princess struggled as she rode his face. The urge to climax was overpowering, and as the moments passed she found it harder and harder to ignore its sultry call. _‘I need to get back control...but how?’_

She could simply pull away, but doing so would show weakness. She needed a way to get him back under her thumb- to put his cock firmly in her hands. An idea dawned on her. _‘Hmm...or in my mouth.’_

Midna waved another portal into existence above her and one more between his legs. The Twilight Princess reached up and pulled herself up to his crotch, still thrashing and buckling under his devastating oral onslaught. As she pulled herself through the portal, Midna blindly smacked into his girth.

He heard her pant. “Hah...I-It’s still so harddddd.” her slurred praise emboldened the young hero and spurred him further into her moist, welcome twat. Compared to deadly volcanoes, perilous mountains, and the depths of the ocean, this was child’s play.

Midna struggled to reach his shaft, barely able to reach it with her forehead. Her hand blindly groped for the top of his head and used it to hoist herself up. Her lips barely touched his tip, but it was more than enough.

The Twilight Princess’s tongue caressed his length, bathing it in her spit. Her lips feathered kisses across his shaft, leaving smeared purple marks in her wake. She was through in her work - rewarding his dutiful tongue with an equal yet playful one in kind. Eventually she worked her way up to the top and slowly popped him into her waiting mouth.

The slim nature of his cock meant that she had to pucker her lips around his length. Not that she particularly minded when a cursory glance down confirmed there was still quite a bit to engulf yet. The sight of all that waiting hylian meat made her already gushing pussy almost flood in his mouth.

Her hand came up through the portal and rested on his knee. The surreal nature of their liaison practically came to a head as her knuckle brushed against her own thigh. She paid it no heed and focused on leaning in to take more and more of his cock in her mouth.

Link felt her moist lips close around his cock and doubled his own assault. His mouth was firmly against her pussy as his tongue reached deep into her gushing trap. His pink tongue contrasted her blue-tinted inner lips as he scooped up toungefuls of her sweet nectar.

Midna's head bobbed up and down, slurping and slobbering over his length. Her lipstick smeared against his shaft and denoted how far down she’d managed to take him. At last, his dick head passed down and entered her throat.

The young hero actually froze as he was taken down her gullet. Only two women had thought to take him that deep, and each time was a one-way trip. _‘I need to work fast…’_

Meanwhile, Midna was reaching lower and lower, ingesting more of his dick with every thrust down. After some time, she reached his crotch and held herself in place there. Her lips left a lingering kiss at the base.

Then she began to hum.

Link’s hips buckled against her, smacking his loins into her bemused face. He couldn’t look down to see, but he could tell that she was smirking around his dick. He could almost hear her boasting. _‘It looks like I found the hero's weakness.’_

He struggled to endure her assault, forgoing his efforts to finish her off. In his furor, his teeth accidentally scraped against her erect clit.

_“AAAAH!”_

Midna’s world filled with light as she transcended her body. Her juices splashed against his addled face. Her orgasmic howls wound up being all she needed to fling him right back over the edge.

She instinctively pulled him back up into her mouth. Midna’s cheeks bulged as she struggled to swallow as much cum as possible. Her mouth was filled to the brim with the hot, sticky syrup that she’d come to crave, and it was a labor to send it down her throat.

Eventually she was forced to give up and loosen her lips, letting some of the excess spunk drizzle between her teeth and drool out of her mouth. The wasted seed gathered in her massive breasts, forming a puddle between her tits. Yet even that wasn’t enough to stave off the torrent of spunk threatening to drown her.

_“Pwah!”_

She coughed out the rest, smearing her breasts in hot heroic seed. She was too busy relishing the fresh twilight air to mourn the passing of his scions on her bosom. His now-free cock blasted her face as she tried to collect herself. Her sticky hand rested on his thigh.

Whatever dignity she had was robbed of her as she wore the mask of a hero’s mark. She’d been shamed, here in her own private domain within her palace. While the thought was shamefully enticing, the Twilight Princess was far, far too willful and proud to lay back and accept it.

No. She’d take her reign back... one way or another.

Link’s vision cleared and sharpened. The cool-colored darkness of Midna’s washroom came to be around him, followed by the memory of why he was there. He looked down in time to lock eyes with Midna’s hooded gaze. She was clearly exhausted...but far from finished. Her hand raised up with her fingers poised. _‘Uh oh.’_

_snap!_

The fingers of the giant hand arched back until it was laying flat, taking Link down with it. The young hero yelped at the sudden act as the back of his head landed between its fingers. He craned his neck up in time to see that his captor’s legs were being pulled up through the overhead portal.

Midna crawled up his chest, bringing the rest of her body through the portal. Her cum-coated chest dripped on his tunic as she inched up his body. Her hands brushed up his bare arms, tracing her nails against his muscles and goosebumps. The moment her toes cleared the inky black void, it blinked out of existence.

She squatted over him, looming down on her wary prey. The Twilight Princess licked her lips, tasting some of his lingering seed. “No more tricks, no more teases...no more distractions.”

She snapped her finger, bringing new shackles into being around his ankles. Link eyed his newfound restraints with curiosity, but was swiftly brought back to what mattered - her.

Midna reached back to untie her hair knot, letting the two braids hang down over her breasts. She flicked off the pin and shook off her hood. The long cascades of sunset hair flowed down, sticking to her sweaty, spunk-coated neck.

She reached down and seized his dick, lining it up with her waiting pussy. Thanks to how slick their loins were, it swiftly sunk in. Midna wasted no more time and quickly brought her hips down and took the rest in.

“Mmmmm”

Midna mewled in delight. His girth pushed her walls aside, but not unpleasantly so. His length easily reached up her snatch and nestled her most intimate keep. It was like he was made just for her.

The Twilight Princess used his dick with wanton abandon. Her greedy, hungry sex devoured his meat over and over again. Her core was blazing hot as she tried to squeeze him dry.

_Pap pap pap pap_

The lascivious sounds of slapping skin filled the washroom. The gentle hum of arcane light and the surreal moans of the Twilight Realm were lost on the duo. Everything washed away as the princess fucked a hero not her own.

Midna reached up and squeezed her breasts. She tweaked and rolled her nipples, elevating the pleasure she was writhing in.Her thrusts morphed into erratic hip rolls as she started to grind against the young hero.

Link was struggling under her onslaught. His legendary endurance was being tested by the mischievous princess. If they hadn’t had that battle, perhaps he could overpower her, even with his restraints...

“Mmmm...isn’t this nice, little hero?”

Her mocking coos jarred him from those thoughts and returned his focus to his captor. Midna had hunched back and widened her squat, exposing her stuffed pussy for his pleasure. The sight of his cock being devoured by her sinful, drooling lips was yet another trial in his battle of restraint. And she knew that.

“You and me - all alone in my private chambers?”

Link tried to ignore her as she used his cock. His exhaustion had caught up to him, and he could no longer even try to match her. _‘Not listening to you anymore, princess…’_

Midna saw his resistance and cooed in delight. She hunched down, still slapping her hips against his. A single finger traced circles on top of his tunic. “Me on top of you...and you planting your seed?”

_‘...Wait, what?’_

Link’s body processed her words faster than his mind, and reacted appropriately. His cock throbbed in her pussy, making the Twili yelp in delight.

“Eh-hee-hee! How would you like that? Stuff the princess full of your legendary seed? Spread the bloodline of the great Hero of Time into the Twilight?”

She actually slowed down, if only to let him actually weigh her words. Instead she gently rolled her hips, tossling his dick in her tight snatch. The devious smile never once left her lips.Link was looking for some reason - any reason, to retort and rebuff her.

She was making it very, very _difficult_ to find one.

Midna leaned in, drawing her lips next to his quivering ear. “Maybe you’ll come back with me, and take your place on the throne?”

She let that question linger as she cooed her hot breath into his earhole. Before he knew it, she was already leaning back up, her hips poised with only his dickhead still lingering in her pussy. “I guess we’ll just have to see if you’re worth that.”

_‘Shade-throwing bitch.’_

_Clap!_

“A-AAAAAH!”

Midna arched back, blindly gripping his ankles as she writhed on his cock and rode out her climax. Link’s vision blurred as he shot yet more of his cum, this time deep into her eager snatch. It was ecstasy - an intimate Sacred Realm in the moaning dusk of the Twilight.

And she wanted more.

Link slowly came down from his euphoria, already numb to the squeezing on his cock. The princess above him was hunched over, head lulled back with a serene smile frozen on her lips. Her curvaceous hips continued to writhe and squirm as the last of his spunk flooded her twilit womb.

“Ah, ah ahhhh…”

Link froze at her voice. He slowly looked up from his bonds to see that Midna had indeed recovered from her climax. Her predatory gaze and equally devious smirk were back in full force as she chided him. “You don’t think that’s all, do you?

_‘Figures…’_

He expected her to start bouncing again, but she had other ideas first. Slowly, Midna raised her legs and stuck them straight out, over Link’s head. The young hero glanced down from her calves and looked at the seeping mess pooling out of her snatch. _‘What is she up to?’_

_Snap!_

The shackles on his ankles suddenly flew up, taking his legs with them. Link grunted in pain as his legs were stretched up until they were almost touching his head. The Twilight Princess simply spread her legs and rolled her hips until she had his legs caught between her thighs. Her hands closed around his feet like handlebars.

And _then_ she began to bounce.

The little hero was still reeling from her ploy. _‘Oof! What happened to no more tricks?’_ Link silently glared at her. Midna’s impish smile was all the answer he needed.

She’d lied.

With this new pose, Midna was even more aggressive now. Her hips gyrated up and down, forcing herself against his cock. Her hands squeezed his ankles. Her front braid dangled in front of his nose.

Link’s groans came freely now, no longer interested in trying to resist. His stamina was gone. It was only her persistent actions and the sheer titliation of the domineering princess that kept him erect.

His body had given out...but his mind wasn’t even fazed.

He’d give her some credit - Midna was by far the most passionate and active woman that he’d matched loins with. Every inch of her supple, twilit body was simply sacrilegious - a dark testament to beauty that made even the Golden Three envious.

She may have entranced him, but she wouldn’t break him…

Hopefully.

Midna’s ass rippled with every thrust. Their messy union was sent flying every time their hips kissed, drenching their skin in sin. Her breasts were pressed against his face, smothering the legendary hero. _‘Countless battles, and this is how I die?’_ he wondered.

_‘...Eh, this isn’t so bad.’_

She was going even faster now, hammering down on him. The stone hand groaned in protest and started to sink down. His cock managed to find one of her g-spots, sending her arching back and thrusting her hips forward. Her clitoris inadvertently scraped against his belt buckle.

“A-A-A-AAAAAAAAYIIIII!”

Midna’s body was consumed in carnal fire. She felt her every sense, her very being - burned away in an instant. Her mind shattered like glass. Her focus was utterly tarnished, dispelling even the basic means of her instinctive magical control.

The hand collapsed to the ground, taking the two with it. Link grunted in pain, even as Midna was still riding high. His shackles shattered into particles of dusk, freeing his limbs at last. The inert hand followed suit, sending the duo onto the cold floor.

Link’s head was reeling from the impact. The pain actually dragged him off the edge and kept him from following suit. Even as her pussy threatened to break his dick off, he was still firmly coherent. The perfect state to finally escape.

Unfortunately his legs were still caught between her tall, sinuous thighs. He could only move his arms, and his head. And as delightful as the view of her heaving breasts was, this window of escape wasn’t going to stay open forever...

“Mmmmm”

Midna stirred from her climactic haze. Her fingers brushed against the cool tile, making her realize that they were no longer on her stone palm. _‘Eh, I can make another.’_

She noticed that something had changed in the air - the kind of minute shifts in light and sounds that only a dweller of the twilight would be able to pick up. “It’s that late already? Guess we should head back.”

She tried to raise herself, only to find that her arms were still numb from shock. In fact, her whole body felt so delightfully limp that she couldn’t help but relish it. “Hee hee heh, you certainly did a number on me, Link. I can see why they all hold you in such renown.”

She pulled her hips up, finally letting his sore cock go. The sudden chill entering her used snatch made her shudder. She took her time collecting herself as she tilted her neck up, rolling the kinks out before glancing down. “Now get up - we’ll take a quick bath and get..back...to...the...others?”

Her sultry smirk fell as she saw what Link had managed to do. He’d reached over to his discarded effects and retrieved the Fierce Deity Mask. Her eyes quickly darted between the sinister mask, the hero’s hardened face...and his still-throbbing erection.

Midna felt herself go numb as the mask slipped over his face…

“Boy, that was good…”

A noticeably more rotund fairy hovered out of the throne room. She glided a few inches from from the ground. Still, she was in high spirits after a well-earned meal. In fact, the odd moans of the Twilight Realm barely phased her now. _‘Maybe the tones are how they tell time?’_

“Now we can get back to the others and-”

“...Link?”

...

“Where’d they go??”


End file.
